Finding Mavis
Based on the movie spoofs Finding Dory in 2016 mixed with DuckHuntStudios and MegaKabuterimon Productions in the year 2016. Available now. * Dory - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Nemo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Marlin - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Destiny - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) * Bailey - Plessie (Super Mario 3D World) * Hank - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) * Fluke - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Rudder - Tip (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Gerald - Popplio (Pokemon) * Otters - Floatzels and Buizels (Pokemon) * Becky - Kevin (Up) * Baby Dory - Madison (Hotel Transylvania) * Young Dory - Young Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Jenny - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Charlie - Count Tickula (Turbo FAST) * Mr. Ray - Lugia (Pokemon) * Tad - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) * Pearl - Young Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) * Sheldon - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Kathy - Rattata (Pokemon) * Other Fish Students - Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Mudkip, Corphish, Chimchar, Piplup, Oshawott, Dwebble, Emolga, Chespin, Dedenne, Komasan, Komajuro, and Blazion (Pokemon/Yo-kai Watch) * Stingrays - Basilosauruses (Walking with Beasts) * Crush - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) * Squirt - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Sea Turtles - Longnecks (The Land before Time: The Great Longneck Migration) * Sea Turtle Babies - Tinysauruses (The Land before Time: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) * Whale - Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) * Giant Squid - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Blue Tang Kids - Strawberry Shortcake and her Friends (Strawberry Shortcake) * Stan - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Inez - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Charlie Back and Forth - Alomomola (Pokemon) * Frank - SpongeBob SquarePants * Shelley - Clambo (Donkey Kong Country) * Bill - Mr. Big (Zootopia) * Bill's Wife - Fru Fru Big (Zootopia) * Carol - Paz (Turbo) * Big Fat Fish - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Sea Cucumbers - Pyukumuku (Pokemon) * Female Swordfish - Enguarde (Donkey Kong Country) * Bottlenose Dolphins - Orca Whales (Happy Feet) * Fast School of Fish - Expresso (Donkey Kong Country) * Red Crab - Skales (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Purple Crab - Selma (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * School of Minnows - Birds (Rio) * Shiny Minnows - Barboach (Pokemon) * Black Urchins - Urchins (Super Mario) * Local Crabs - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Two Persons Kidnapping Dory - Phil (Ben 10) and Professor Juniper (Pokemon: Black & White) * Green Sick Fish - Shrek * Two Scientists Tagging Dory - Lysandre and Malva (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Sea Lions - Walruses (Arctic Tale) * Telephone Man - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Fishes Holding Eyes Open - Zombies (Plants VS Zombies) * Teacher Shows Children about Destiny - Lusamine (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Loons - Cree (Dinosaur Adventure) * Baby Losing Popcorn Cup - Riley (Inside Out) * Baby's Mother - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) (with Bill Anderson as an extra) * Keeper That Keeps Otters - Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters) * Lumpy Sea Cucumber - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Spiky Sea Cucumber - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Purple Starfish - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) * Big Purple Sunfish - Solgaleo (Pokemon) * Sea Worms - Eelektrik (Pokemon) * Toy Tang - Sub of Wow * Girl Hugging Destiny Plush - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Fish That Dory Understands - Ninetales (Pokemon) * Two Yellow Fish - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Colored Fish Mother and Guppy - Raksha and Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Yellow and Black Striped Fish - Macrauchenia (Walking with Beasts) * Yellow Trouts - Elephants (Tarzan) * One Yellow Trout - Fidgephant (Yo-kai Watch) * Blue Tangs - Mermaids (Hotel Transylvania) * Tunafish - Kala (Tarzan) * Red-Headed Tunafish - Sore Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) * Drivers Stopping for Otters - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Carl and Daisy - Carl and Alice (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Seagulls - Anurognathuses (Primeval) * Police Officers - Rescue Heroes * Red and Yellow Fish - Gingy (Shrek) * Blue Spotted Green Fish - Donkey (Shrek) * Giant Silver Trout - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Blue-Headed Birds - Birds (Brother Bear) * Gill - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Bloat - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * Peach - Baku (Yo-kai Watch) * Gurgle - Swampy (Where's My Water?) * Bubbles - Babblong (Yo-kai Watch) * Deb - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) * Flo - Wolfwoman (Hotel Transylvania) * Jacques - Whisper (Yo-kai Watch) Category:DuckHuntStudios Category:MegaKabuterimon Productions